


Song of the Silk Harvesting

by Swagdaddy_69, Unyielding_Carrot



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: (Technically) Lactation, Aftercare, Consensual Silk Harvesting, F/M, Light Bondage, No actual sex, Set in an OC Kingdom, quite short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagdaddy_69/pseuds/Swagdaddy_69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unyielding_Carrot/pseuds/Unyielding_Carrot
Summary: Hornet has traveled to a new kingdom with a large group of weavers, and has decided to help with the kingdom's silk shortage. Little did she know how....enjoyable harvesting was.
Relationships: Hornet/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unyielding_Carrot assisted heavily in writing the first chapter.

The little Weaverling stood in front of the parlour. Her heart beats in anticipation but she still has her reservations. Being in a kingdom so far away from home gave some measure of discomfort. A culture so different from Hallownest that it gave her quite the shock when she first came here. But she had her reasons for the long journey. After all, being so far away from home means less chances of people recognizing her. The princess sometimes needs relief. This parlour will provide her all the necessary rest before she can resume her role as the protector of Hallownest.

Hornet opened the door, a small bell rung as the door swung open and alerted the inhabitants within. A female receptionist, tall, beautiful and barely dressed, greeted her silently and she responded in kind. She was gestured to a bench nearby and was signaled to wait. The receptionist turned around and disappear behind a curtain. Hornet at this moment is familiar with the procedure. Her heart beats faster in anticipation of what is to come.

Not long after the reception disappeared, two new figures emerge from behind the curtain. Lightly robed, it failed to hide the beauty underneath. Their robes emphasize their amazing curves Hornet felt her face reddens as they guides her further into the parlour. Having visited this kingdom several times, Hornet has learned several things. These robed ‘Maylites’ as she come to know are worshipers of their kingdom’s sex goddess, Sister Maylene. An Iconic figure within Fourlord Imperium Arcanis. The goddess guides her followers with beauty, joy and excess. Traits that Hornet felt she was severely lacking and had neglected.

The Maylites invited her into the room, which was located in the Grand Palace's brothel. A very strange place, but she didn't question it. Inside was a sexy-looking room, with a spool on a winding device, with nearby an odd contraption. Hornet looked at it. It seems to be laid on, with the limbs inserted into deep, cotton-lined tubes. The abdomen is propped up, a drip pail underneath where Hornet's slit would be. She blushed at that, realizing why this was in the Brothel now.

"Please strip, miss Hornet." The Maylite said, helping her out of her red cloak. It was hung up respectfully, the other bug guiding the spider into the contraption. Once she was completely in soft 'pings' were heard as Hornet dripped her sweet fluids into the tray, the bondage along making her dripping wet. "You seem quite ready. Let us begin, miss Hornet."

She nodded, letting her head rest on the cushion. She emitted a stand on silk, and with a pair of rubber-lined tweezers, the Maylite drew it farther out. Hornet gasps and shudders as her silk is slowly pulled from her. It feels amazing, her spinnerets relaxing a bit. The strand is eventually secured to the spool, the slow rotation beginning, a little faster than Hornet's spinnerets would normally go, only making it feel much better. Hornet rarely felt pleasure, so she was loud. "HhhhaaaHHH!!" She loud moaney gasps of pleasure, body quaking in delight as she drooled into her pillow.

"Enjoying yourself miss Hornet?" The Maylite asks, Hornet giving a jerky nods to it as she moaned and tried to squirm. "Well, we'll sure you'll like this even more." He increased the winding speed just a little bit.

"HHhhaaAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Hornet came, and hard. She twitched hard with every gush of slick from her open and neglected cunt, the bucket catching it all as the twinkling fluid spattered inside. She earned a pat on a back and a dildo in her mouth, which she greedily sucked on muffling her moans to some degree. Hornet was a mess, shuddering and eyes pretty much closed, limbs quite tense as she was practically milked of silk.

Sadly, it didn't last too long, but Hornet came again once she ran out silk, filling up the bucket a little more as she squirted again, louder than before. She was released and cleaned, allowed to rest there as the spool was brought away, fully wound with fresh material to be woven. "Thank you miss Hornet." She groaned loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet returns to Hallownest, after a stay in the Imperium. She then finds out that something rather unexpected had happened while she was away.

Hornet arrives at the destroyed door to Hallownest. However, there was a rather massive problem; The old bridge was being remade. By who? Well, they certainly looked like Imperial soldiers, which made her panic. She quickly got down and began sprinting to Dirtmouth, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

It was. An outpost had been set up, FIA soldiers of various types living in Dirtmouth. At least, the residents already there are, well, still there. Elderbug is talking to an elderly soldier. It seems that the FIA forces are busy at work, as the well had been removed and switched to a proper stairwell. She decided to go in, but before she could go into Hallownest proper she was stopped. "Wait. Why are you going down?"

"Well...." She stutters a bit, as it was a question that made sense. "I want to see what the FIA has done to my home." She says nervously.

"Go on in." He says, letting her through.

She took a longer route to check out what they had done. The Forgotten Crossroads were immediately much different. There were a lot of FIA personnel, though not all soldiers. The military was scattered, serving more as guards for normal-looking workers doing some construction work on the place. They're paving and taking down ruins, slowly cleaning out the place for reconstruction. She asks one of the workers on break why they're doing so. "Well, traveler, the Four Lords have commanded that this place be converted to a proper Imperium settlement. So we're replacing the architecture. Expensive as hell, but the Imperium has the available resources and money to do so." Hornet nods, saying bye before running off to Greenpath.

Greenpath was still filled with greens. There was a change, a cobblestone path with some lanterns containing bioluminescent mushrooms making the place even more beautiful. The various tunnels were outlined with beautiful tunnels, moss having been grafted onto the walls. The architecture, which from the Imperium was called 'Militant Gothic'. Apparently another civilization had also been using 'Gothic', but it was more fanciful than the Imperium's style, which focused more on it being replaceable. It wasn't ugly and square however, the Four Lords refused that. She felt much better about what the Imperium was doing, letting out most of her worry with a shaky sigh. She of course was still worried that she had no purpose, very worried. But at least the Imperium was preserving Hallownest in some way and not just turning it into something bad.

Fog Canyon. Boy, was it different. Well, it seemed so without the Oomas and Uumas floating everywhere. The place, while it was still being modified, was getting some kind of paths, for now ladders and signs, though it was getting a paved path. The workers were wary of more damn jellyfish, letting her through. She was actually glad the jellies were gone. But that made her curious of what had happened to the Archive. They certainly wouldn't destroy that of all things. Indeed, they hadn't, though they were changing the architecture. The acid vials had been translated in an interesting way, though they were still doing it. They were removing the vast quantities of acid from the place, and translating the vials. They had compared data to their own on a certain subject, and figured it out through that. This'll be slow but useful. She was relieved that Hallownest's knowledge and history was being preserved.

The Queen's Gardens was not doing so well. She wasn't even allowed in. When she asked, the soldier said the following. "The thorns are out of control, miss, we are doing controlled burns, and while we are ventilating the smoke, but I wouldn't go in there without a proper mask." She reacted on instinct, drawing her needle. The soldier draws their broad, single-edged sword, the other guard drawing a weird crossbow. "Disengage." Hornet, deciding that she shouldn't be acting aggressive towards these people, as if she does attack them, eventually one will kill her, or worse.

Deepnest was...silent. Stranger soldiers in less armor than the Trench Soldiers, with a greatsword and dagger, wander through the place. She spotted Garpedes, having had a metal stake driven through their thick shells. In fact, she heard the loud slamming sound of a driver firing, the screech of death the Garpede let out. Well, they had been getting quite numerous. She didn't agree with their methods, it just seemed....brutal. She made her way to the Distant Village, and saw something she thought was horrible. Luckily, the Beast's Den was still up, but the other homes had been cut down, the silk being spooled. The small lake at the Distant Village's floor was fairly undisturbed, the soldiers not minding the water as they wind many spools of thick silk. A group of Weavers free from the Infection were in a carved-out alcove, lit with wicker torches. She talked to them, and they were being treated well. They had told the FIA soldiers of the Beast's Den, and they had kept it up, though it was probably to not piss the Weavers off, as they needed the spiders. The place felt otherwise violated. The Stag Station was at least open, and with a deep sigh, she moved on.

All the explosive mushrooms had been slaughtered and were cooked. Being sentient it was a horrible slaughter, the spider standing shocked as soldiers slayed the hulking beasts with brutal efficiency. She saw one raise its strange crossbow and pull the trigger, a flash of white before suddenly the beast staggered back, screaming in pain as the soldier fired multiple times. She was absolutely stunned at the sheer brutality. Sure, she had seen many things, but these soldiers could kill their enemies with simple movements of the finger? She was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown back as one of the medium-sized mushrooms barely missed hitting her directly. She shook herself out of her stupor and shot up, rolling out of the way of the mushroom before throwing her needle at it. She yanked to pull herself to it, grabbing the shaft, planting her feet on the ground, and tearing the needle out, tearing the mushroom open to finish the creature off. "Are you okay miss?" A soldier said, walking up to her, and she had to force herself to not attack it. She nods, she was still processing what she saw. "Good. There's lunch in the Mantis Village. There's a few bodies down there, the residents weren't cooperative at first." She immediately goes there.

The Mantis Village wasn't in great shape, though she shouldn't be mad at the soldiers, the Mantises would've attacked the soldiers either way. There was a fair canteen set up, Mantises and soldiers eating together, chatting despite the pile, the large pile of Mantis corpses. The Lords weren't on their throne, eating with a huge moth. As soon as she saw it, the moth looked at her. "Ahh, Miss Hornet. I am Michael, the Imperium's war god." She nodded dumbly. "Glad we got that cleared up. Thank you for serving the Imperium, now I suggest you find a new purpose, let you become like the others who fought the Imperium."

She later arrived at the City of Tears. Unsettling, were his words. She was a fighter, but she was no god. What purpose could she have? Her thoughts were broken by the City of Tears. The towers were being torn down piece by piece, making the massive cavern look empty, the peaks no longer rising to just below the Blue Lake. The rain hadn't change, but the place looks very, very off without the beautiful city sitting within in. She wandered around the non-construction zones. It was as if this finally made her realize that protecting Hallownest was no longer an option. Supplies were being brought in the rebuild the old city into something Imperial. Hornet looked lost. "Hey, ma'am." She turned around to see a soldier. "You look lost, and a warrior." She accepts the scroll handed to her. "We don't need you in the military, I'm not going to lie, but you look lost." Hornet nodded, smiling weakly as he left. She then sat on a bench, as she needed to think.


End file.
